What Hurts The Most
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: You're Weak' was the phrase that hurt her the most. All she wanted was to hear anything but that. But something else showed her something else hurt much more. NejXTen. Fluff. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Running breathless through the hospital's hallways, Neji didn't slow until he neared room 607, the emergency room, _Tenten's_ room.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"NEJI! NEJI!"

Naruto's, Lee's, Sakura's, and Ino's voices reached Neji immediately.

Neji turned around annoyed from his target practice, bored of Tenten's absence. He had been worrying about her for _3 whole weeks_. Tsunade had assigned her an S-rank mission despite her Chunin rank. He didn't show it, but he was worrying so much that he couldn't sleep more than 2 hours a night. Worrying about her health, her wellfare, _her_.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"How are you _able_ to train?" Ino asked.

Neji was bombarded with questions he didn't understand.

"SHUT UP! What in the _hell_ are you talking about?!?!" Neji yelled angrily.

"Oh Neji! You haven't heard have you?" Sakura said sympathetically.

"Heard _what_?" Neji asked annoyedly.

"Well, Neji. Tenten has been... um... how do I say this nicely?" Ino said.

Oh Kami. Don't say it. Don't say what he has been worrying about for the past _3 weeks_. Don't say what will hurt him the _most_.

"Tenten has been hurt on her mission Neji. _Badly_. I couldn't even help her. Tsunade had to be called in _just_ to help her." Sakura said in a soft voice.

* * *

He looked in through the window. He saw the nurses' worried faces. Tsunade's worried and frantic face. Tenten's helplessly pale face. Her eyes looked empty. Her usually glowing face looked drained. 

He walked into the room, staring at the crowd of people surrounding Tenten.

Brown met Lavender.

Immediately after that, sound started coming from Tenten in the loudest voice she could muster.

"Get _out_ Neji! Get _out_!! I don't _want_ or _need_ you here! Okay? Get _out_!!"

Neji stood there staring at her with the maddest face he ever saw on her.

"Neji I suggest you get out. It's not healthy for Tenten's healing to be yelling like that." Tsunade said in a gritted voice

Neji left in the blink of an eye, his eyes drooping from tiredness and sorrow.

* * *

_Three weeks after_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!! Fresh air!!!" Tenten said.

After 3 weeks of healing and rehabilitation, she was finally completely healthy. And the first thing she would do outside the hospital? Find her best friend Neji of course!!!

She passed her friends near Ichiraku's.

"Hey guys! Do you know where Neji is?"

"TENTEN! You're healthy again!" Ino yelled, hugging the girl.

"Nice to see you too Ino. Anyways, do you know where Neji is? He never visited me!" Tenten said laughing.

"He's at the training grounds, but Tenten, there's something you should kn-" Sakura started.

"Thanks! Bye Ino! Bye Sakura!" Tenten waved good bye running quickly.

Naturally, she found him on the training grounds.

Unaturally, she found him sitting with a beautiful blonde girl on a bench. Holding hands. Smiling. And seemed to be whispering sweet nothings into her ear making her laugh.

"Neji?!?!?" She said/yelled.

The two on the bench turned their heads to the brunette.

"Tenten..." Neji said in awe. He hadn't seen her in 3 _fucking_ weeks, much less alive and healthy.

"Hey. Um, who is _this_?" Tenten asked, gesturing to the other girl.

"This is Mikari. I met her in the hospital. She's kind of my... um... girlfriend." Neji said nervously.

The blonde sensed the awkwardness and immediately tried to introduce herself.

"Um, hi. I'm Mikari. I work at the hospital as an intern." She said.

"Are you training with Neji now? I'm sorry for interrupting!" Tenten said.

"OH nonononono!! You have it all wrong! I'm not a _ninja_! It would ruin my nails!" she said showing off her perfectly manicured nails. She said the word ninja as if it were some kind of disgusting word, not worthy of being spoken on her lips.

Tenten couldn't believe it! This wannabe barbie, non ninja girl is Neji's _girlfriend_! What was the world _coming_ too?!?!

"Oh um. Sorry for interuppting you guys. Well, I'll go. Bye!" She had to leave before the tears forming in her eyes dropped.

"Tenten wait!" Neji yelled after her.

"I'm sorry Mikari, but I have to go." he said.

"Wait. You're leaving me alone for _her?!?_ I'm your _girlfriend_ for Kami's sake! She's just your _teammate_!" Mikari yelled angrily.

"She's more than _just_ a teammate! Mikari, she's my best... friend..." His voice slowed as he came to realization.

"Hold up! She's a _girl_ Neji! She can't be your best friend. If any girl should be your best friend, it should be _me_. Your _girl friend_!" she said angrily. She couldn't believe she was losing the hottest guy in all of Konoha to _that_ girl!

"Then I guess you're not my girlfriend." Neji responded coldly.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! Maybe I should just wait for Sasuke like Sakura!" She stomped away

* * *

I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I really wanted to work on another one. This was supposed to be in my oneshot series, but I wanted to make it into another fic. So here! And trust me, there is a happy ending! I always have happy endings! It's not really angsty, just dramatic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Did he just see tears forming in Tenten's eyes? Oh Kami, he hopes not.

Byakugan or not, Neji couldn't find Tenten anywhere. _Where did she learn to frickin' run like that?_ he thought. He racked his brain to think of a place she could be. He was sure it wasn't her house. It was too far away. _Where is the closest comfort place?_ he thought. His eyes widened in realization.

* * *

Hopefully nobody saw her. Hopefully nobody could _find_ her. 

After she experienced her heart shattering into pieces, she ran to her home away from home. A secret spot near the training grounds she was _sure_ that nobody else knew about, except Lee.

* * *

Tenten looked back to see if he was still behind them while running breathlessly as fast as she could. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lee yelled at her. 

"Tenten! There's no time to turn around! He might catch up! JUST KEEP RUNNING!!"

It was just a simple joke on Neji! Tenten thought she was a genius after she thought of it, but forgot to think about the consequences.

It was simple, _never stop talking about youth._

Since they all made sure to get to the training grounds before their sensei, they all had a little time by themselves.

Tenten managed to engage Lee in a conversation about youth.

Well, you know Lee. Before Tenten knew it, she and Lee were all up in Neji's face talking about the one thing that probably annoyed Neji the most.

After about one minute of youthful conversation, Neji suddenly had a _very_ angry look on his face.

Lee and Tenten ran away before Neji could kill them, but that doesn't mean Neji didn't run after them.

After about twenty minutes of running at about 175 miles per hour, Tenten and Lee took a break after they were sure Neji wasn't after them anymore. They walked a little more until they came across a beautiful lake.

"Tenten, do you see this youthful lake?!?! It's so... youthful! I don't think I have ever seen this before!"

"Yeah..."

Tenten was at a loss for words. The lake was gorgeous. Sparkling blue waters, and a frickin' waterfall! It was awe inspiring.

Little did they know, that Neji followed them as quietly as he could, and was currently hiding up in a tree, concealing his chakra.

When his eyes fell on the lake, he forgot all about his anger.

* * *

The willow tree supported her hunched body while tears fell rapidly from her eyes. 

"Tenten?" a soft voice said.

Tenten turned around to see Lee walking towards her slowly with a sympathetic look showing clearly in his eyes.

"Are you ...okay?" he asked softly as to not make any more tears fall. It was pretty obvious she was as far away as possible from okay.

She laughed bitterly and less tears started to fall.

"You know Lee, on those days when all I had to do was think, I would think of my greatest fears, what would hurt me the most. You know what always came to my mind? Those two words Neji says to me often in training."

"And... what are those two words?" Lee asked slowly.

"You're... Weak. I always thought that's what hurt me the most, but you know what, it isn't! It's seeing Neji with a fucking other girl!" Her voice was as loud as it was when Neji came and saw her in the hospital.

Then, her voice went weak and quiet again, "I just didn't want him to see me weak in that hospital room. That's all I wanted. I didn't expect to lose him..."

She suddenly fell to the ground on her knees, crying hysterically. Lee had no idea what to do. Pat her on the back? Psha, like that would work. Lee looked around him for any type of idea, then he saw Neji watching them, pain the obvious look in his eyes. Neji signaled for Lee to leave which Lee obliged quickly and silently. Tenten had no idea Lee left and Neji stood right behind her.

"Tenten, do you want to hear what hurts me the most?"

Tenten's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Her tears _immediately_ stopped. She lifted her head and turned around, eyes as big as saucers.

"N-Neji?"

* * *

Um... Sorry? Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like a month, but my dad just got back from a 2 month trip in Thailand, so my parents expected me to spend _every minute_ with them. Every time I tried to update, my parents wanted some _quality time_. Anywayz, I'm gonna try to update withing the next two weeks. If I don't, um, I don't really know. Uh, you can flame me all you want! How about that? 


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to the people who reviewed. If you haven't written a fanfic before, then you don't know how much writers appreciate reviews. Anyways, here's the last chappie!!

* * *

**_Recap_**

_She suddenly fell to the ground on her knees, crying hysterically. Lee had no idea what to do. Pat her on the back? Psha, like that would work. Lee looked around him for any type of idea, then he saw Neji watching them, pain the obvious look in his eyes. Neji signaled for Lee to leave which Lee obliged quickly and silently. Tenten had no idea Lee left and Neji stood right behind her._

_"Tenten, do you want to hear what hurts me the most?"_

_Tenten's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Her tears immediately stopped. She lifted her head and turned around, eyes as big as saucers._

"It's seeing tears coming from your eyes and knowing I was the one to form those tears." he said in a voice no louder than a faint whisper that only she could hear as if his words were too precious for other ears besides Tenten's, even though they were probably the only souls in that area.

He walked up to her, helped her up, and held her.

Her tears were starting to get harder until she realized that he was holding her. Neji didn't hold _anybody_. Much less a Neji with a _girlfriend. _She knew he had more honor than _that_.

She suddenly pulled away, her head down so her eyes were not visible to his.

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_? What was her name again?" she asked darkly, her voice dripping with venom.

"I don't really remember what her name is any more... I left her." he answered quiet voice.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." _Please don't ask why..._ he thought.

"Why?" _Kuso!_

"Because... your my teammate!" _Yeah, that's it! Perfect excu- oh shit_.

Tenten looked even _more_ pissed.

"Because I'm your _teammate_?" She spat. "Is that why you care? Because I'm your _teammate_? Not because you were worried about me as a _friend_? Because I'm your _teammate_?" Neji, you're such an baka.

"W-well, th-that's what I m-meant!" Neji stuttered. Wait, stuttered? Neji Hyuuga does _not _stutter!

"Ugh!! You frustrate me so much Neji!! Gosh! Why can't you just say how you feel? Instead of trying to act all tough and shit, why don't you just talk to me, or show me? Jeez! It's like you're incapab-"

Suddenly, her lips couldn't move. Why? 'Cause there was another pair on hers!

When he finally parted from her he waited a few seconds to see her reaction.

Tenten had no idea what to do, so she did what every other girl in a situation like this would do.. she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Neji yelled.

"For kissing me out of nowhere!" she fumed.

He took a few seconds to collect his nerves.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered cockily, "Well, is it my fault you asked me to show you how I feel?"

She instantly blushed... then smirked.

"Well, tell me what your... little show meant." she replied.

"It means..." kiss on the forehead "that I..." kiss on one cheek "love.." kiss on the other cheek "you." he said simply before kissing her full on the lips.

They broke apart eventually for air.

"What did you say?" she asked in a daze.

"Tenten, do I really have to repeat it. You know I hate repeating things." He said in his usual cold voice.

"Ah man! One question, and you're back to your cold self! What do I have to do to get the romantic Neji back?" she said annoyedly.

"Kiss me." he said simply, and started to walk away.

"Hold on there buddy!" she said before grabbing his arm, turning him around, and kissing him on the lips.

Of course Neji was smirking while kissing.

Damn those arrogant, cocky, hot geniuses.

* * *

Ehe, sorry guys. This was supposed to be all dramatic and shit, but I couldn't help but add tons of fluff and a hint of humor. Anywayz, I hope you guys like it! Please review!! I love your reviews, and if you have a fic request, request it!! Pwease? 

**ThE eNd**


End file.
